Agron
Agron Traits * '''Ability Score Improvement: '''Your Constitution and Strength score increase by 1, while your Intelligence score decreases by 2. * '''Age: '''Agron are considered immortal creatures, only needing the resources from which they are created from to survive. * '''Size:''' Agron are much larger than other races, ranging between 7 to 10 feet tall and weighing well over a ton, depending what they are created from. Regardless, you are Large. * '''Speed:''' Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * '''Languages: '''You understand Runes and one other language of your choice. * '''Powerful Build: '''You can carry, push, and pull objects as if you were one size larger than your actual size. Agron Variants '''Mountain Agron''' * '''Ability Score Improvement:''' Your Constitution score increases by 2 * '''Snowhide:''' You have a resistance against cold damage, but a vulnerability against fire damage. * '''Stone Endurance:''' Whenever someone rolls for damage against you, you may roll a 1d10 and subtract the amount rolled from the damage. You may use this once per long rest. '''Volcanic Agron''' * '''Ability Score Improvement''': Your Strength score increases by 2 * '''Obsidian Skin:''' You have a resistance against fire damage, but a vulnerability against cold damage. * '''Volcanic Core''': You ignore resistances against fire on other creatures. '''Timber Agron''' * '''Ability Score Improvement:''' Your Wisdom score increases by 1 * '''Skills:''' You gain a proficiency bonus in Nature * '''Control Life: '''Once per seven days, you may have up to 5 Saprolings spawn from the ground to do chores for you for 1 hour. '''Crystal Agron''' * '''Ability Score Improvement:''' Your Intelligence score decreases by 1 * '''Skills:''' You gain a proficiency bonus in Arcana * '''Darkvision:''' In a 60 foot radius, you can see in dim light as if it were bright light and in darkness as if it were dim light. * '''Magic Affinity:''' You can choose one more cantrip of your choice from your class's spells, if available. Agron Lore '''Background''' The Agron was created by man, using both magic and materials granted from mother earth to create powerful servants. During the Golden Age, most Agron were servants to their masters, sworn protectors of them as they would sacrifice the magic that binds them to keep their master safe. Agron are unable to think for themselves, needing some sort of guidance to accomplish complex tasks. After the Event of Eve, however, Agrons' masters were wiped from existence, leaving them as wandering beasts of stone and earth, forever searching for a new master. '''Appearance''' The Agron appear as giants in both size and weight. Their main bodies serve as a round, almost perfect spherical shape as their limbs stretch out from this shape in the forms of arms and legs. The faces of Agron sit on smaller circles resting upon their bodies, their eyes simple and dark, with their mouths formed by slits in the material from which they are created. '''Alignment''' Most Agron are considered Neutral, as their only desire is to protect those they serve.